Burn Your Name
by ReincarnatedShadow
Summary: Aerin never felt like she fitted in. Her parents weren't strangers to telling her she didn't either. Her prayers to get away from her life, and all she knows, are answered. Just in a way she never expected. The world she's grown up in seems to have taken a dramatic change- for better or for worse? (Black Veil Brides fic. T for swearing, possible violence and romance)


**Chapter no:** One!  
><strong><span>Chapter title:<span> **Who am I living for?  
><span><strong>Title credit:<strong> Katy Perry - Who Am I Living For? (No I don't usually listen to Katy actually, it was just an appropriate title)  
><span><strong>BETA tested:<strong> Nope sorry. Mistakes are bound to happen through out the chapter. If anyone would like to BETA test, I'd appreciate it.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I don't own any of the characters that come into this story, apart from my OC: Aerin. 'Tis a shame I don't own characters from Legend of Zelda, Vampire Knight or the like. They would be a complete mess if I did own them, but I don't, so I don't have any cute Link's or Zero's to call my own. The band members also aren't mine! Black Veil Brides are their own band, and they're pretty cool so fair wins to them.  
><em><strong>Notes:<strong> _This is about my third band fic and it's probably going to be one of my last too. I don't really find much interest in writing band fic's anymore, sorry I guess. Anyway! On with the story I think. I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I pulled the weight of my suitcase down the stairs. It wasn't exactly heavy yet I wasn't all that strong. My mother told me I had sticks for arms and legs, which I couldn't argue with. I continued to haul my suitcase down the stairs, unaware that the bottom of it and the wheels were crashing against the wooden stairs causing them to crack worryingly loud. I couldn't care less if I'm honest. My care-free attitude to the stairs made my mother come and scream at me as soon as I got into the hallway.<p>

''Aerin Morgana Penhallow, be careful you stupid girl! You know how expensive this house is, so don't you go destroying it. We'll all be grateful when you're gone to that stupid school.'' She spat at me, using my full name as if it was some kind of weapon of power. Apparently she gives more of a damn about the house than me, so I just shot her a dirty look. She strutted out of the room and back into the kitchen, I assumed, to finish getting ready to ship me off. My father was nowhere in sight currently, so I walked outside towards my parents car. It was apparently a four hour journey, just far enough for my parents accordingly. The car wasn't open yet so I left my suitcase and bag on the dirty gravel of the driveway. I leant against the car door, observing my appearance for a few minutes. My dark purple hair with black tinged ends was tied back tightly into a messy ponytail, it made my little Legend Of Zelda earrings visible. I was wearing one of my favourite jackets, my Mortal Instruments Clary Fray one to be exact. Underneath that I was wearing my HoN Tulsa shirt. My jeans however were plain black skinnies, with Doc Martens that I wore on my feet. I think it was safe to say I might have over done wearing "fandom" things, yet I couldn't care less. My father always told me however that my care less attitude would get me into trouble like it so often did. My mother came storming out of the house only a few minutes later. She unlocked the car with a quick click of her keys and gave me a glare.

"Get in the car, as soon as this is over it'll be perfect. We won't have to look after you anymore." She sneered.

"Considering its boarding school. I'll have to be home at Christmas and other holidays, don't forget that." I snapped back with a quick reply.

She simply gave me another death glare and smashed through the leaves on the drive way to the car. She unlocked the boot yet made no motion to help me packed my case in. I grumbled and led my suitcase to the boot of the car. With a large amount of effort I finally threw my case into the boot and slammed it shut, barely reaching the top because of my 4ft 9 height. I pushed myself into the back of my mother's Land Rover. Yes, she does have a Land Rover, considering my little amount of stuff my parents actually do have a lot of money. It doesn't mean that she spends it on her 'precious little daughter' however. The way I earned the majority of my things was by working in small coffee bars and cafes during the summer, it didn't give me a lot of money however it gave me enough so I could get the various items that I wanted. This car journey was going to be awfully boring, but I thanked myself for bringing my phone with headphones. I plugged in my head phones and started up one of Blood On The Dance Floor's albums; Anthem Of The Outcast. I let my head fall back against the chair as we pulled away from the drive.

* * *

><p>We were only a few minutes away from what I would now call my impending doom. We were driving on an old forest path that was surrounded by trees. From where I was sitting in the back (due to me refusing to sit in the front) it looked like a death trap for cars and people alike. However the grounds we were running up to now looked stunning, surrounded by trees and plants. I should be happy about leaving my home and going to a place where I might just fit in, except I couldn't be. I was fuming about my mom being a complete bitch, and also a man in the services pull in who refused to serve me on grounds that I looked like a 'Satanist'. I had to drag my mother into said services to get her to buy me a badly needed drink and toiletries. I'm surprised she bought them for me. She thus dragged me out of the services by my wrist which I hissed at due to the fact she gripped tightly onto healing cuts which made them burst. I spent several minutes trying to clean them up in the restroom without arousing any type of attention. Considering that she made a snappy comment about me once we had climbed back into the car. Our conversation went something like this:<p>

"See Aerin, if you weren't such a freak and instead dressed like a normal person."

"Mom, you can't tell your own daughter she's a freak. And anyway I'd rather dress like this than like one of those slutty cheerleaders who only half dress."

"Don't you talk like that to me and say those disgusting words, like the disgusting child you are. Thinking about it, I wouldn't expect anything worse to come out of a mouth like yours." She hesitated before snarling. "It'll only be good for one thing which I know will happen to you when you're older and you deserve it."

At that point I smacked her around the face and screamed.

"Fuck you! I'll never turn out like that and hell no I don't deserve it. I'm not some worthless bitch like you who can't even have a proper marriage."

I refused to listen to her at that point so I put my headphones back in and turned up the volume to its highest. I still think at this point I have fume coming out of my ears, it'd probably be visible to anyone looking.

Eventually we pulled up at the school. I stepped out of the car and was shocked to see the place. I'd often seen the Harry Potter movies and yet I thought I'd never see a realistic looking Hogwarts, but here it was in front of me. I gasped in awe as I looked around the place. It was magical in all its glory, the trees here were just beginning to turn brown and a couple of the leaves had fallen and been swept into a neat pile on the side of the road. It was evident that snow had fallen as it had left the grounds looking like they sparkled. It was just beginning to get dark which was strange but I didn't question it. It only added to the gorgeousness of the place around and in front of me. I unloaded my suitcase and bag from the boot and hauled them down onto the gravelly/cobble stone path. It was no sooner than I had taken a few steps towards the main building that my mom reversed out the driveway and sped off. I didn't care so I headed inside. I was amazed to see the inside of the place, it was like a grand sort of hotel yet with a school-like vibe. A few students were in the hallway in groups just chatting whilst sat on the floor in circles. I headed to what I assumed was the administration area of the building and soon found it tucked away near a staircase heading up.

"Hi there miss, I'm Aerin Penhallow. I'm a new student, I was wondering whether I could pick up my schedule and planner?"

I asked politely, trying to remember my manners. All I got in return was the woman sitting on the desk giving me a dirty look. She looked awful anyway, with boobs that were surely just as fake as her smile.

"Sure hun, I hope you like it here. I think you'll settle in just fine." She handed- no threw- my schedule and planner at me, whilst speaking in a far too enthusiastic and sarcastic way. I just rolled my eyes and pulled my suitcase and bag along with me. Apparently I was on one of the upper levels, only a short walk from the cafeteria which all our meals would be served in. I was walking to the elevator with my head down when I crashed into someone's chest. It was not a very tall person, but there was height added on due to the intense trashy pink heels attached to her feet.

"Hey watch out you little emo freak." She sneered at me whilst laughing and shoving her face into mine.

She stepped past me with a disgusted look on her face and moved to an even taller someone. She tapped his shoulder and I stayed watching for a few minutes, I was glad that I did due to the fact as the guy who turned around looked stunning. He had the most gorgeous crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle of their own accord. His black hair fell around his face with a fringe pushed just above his eyes. I turned around quickly and moved to the elevator. I got there just in time as the doors were beginning to close. I yelled and luckily the guy inside heard me as he held them open. He looked similar to the guy with the trashy girl except his hair was spiked up slightly. He had a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you!" I cried gratefully stepping into said elevator.

"You're welcome," He paused, looking at me up and down. "Hey, are you a new student?" He asked, pointing towards the case and bag at my side. I flushed.

"Yeah… Yeah I am."

"What room are you in?" I frowned and looked at the sheet indicating all my details, including dorm number.

"173'" I looked up at him to see he was smiling.

"Awesome. You're just opposite me, but I bet you won't be please with who you're sharing a room with, judging by the way you look sorry." He said, furrowing his eyebrows but apologizing all the same.

"Oh god," I groaned. "Don't tell me it's some cheerleader slut. Don't worry about judging me, it's probably how you think it is anyway." He chuckled.

"Yeah, unfortunately it is some cheerleader slut. Who just so happens to be playing with my friend Andy."

I sighed as the elevator made a small ping indicating we'd reached the correct floor. I made to get out but the guy stepped in front of me. He apologized and stepped back. We hesitated for a few moments before again stepping in each other's way. We both laughed and I stepped out with him following. He led me towards the dorm room which would be mine.

"Thanks for, ah, showing me here…?"

"Jake, and you're welcome…?'"

"Aerin, or Ava for short." He grinned and nodded.

"See you later Ava, probably for dinner right?"

I nodded eagerly back at him, feeling a little grateful I'd already made a 'friend' who I could at least sit next to and talk to. He opened his dorm room and left me in the corridor standing by my own door. I pushed the key that would be mine into it and was met by a huge room. I gasped as I turned the corner around the bathroom to find two separated area of dorm. I groaned as I realized the bigger half of the dorm, was covered every inch with pink material.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathryn:<strong> And that... messy piece of writing up there is the end of the first chapter! I know, it's not the best, I do plan to re-write some parts when I can.

**Dark:** Quick note 'bout Kathryn here... she's rather lazy so it'll take her forever to edit this! Also, she has a habit of drifting away from characters and other little bits and pieces further into the story. So if she neglects some characters like Jake or Kaelie in further chapters, it's because of her brain.

**Kathryn:** ... Well. I... partly agree with that. ANYWAY! Leave me a couple of reviews please? Cookies will be rewarded maybe. Or brownie. Because home made brownie is also very good.


End file.
